edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eddy (Ed Sentai)
In a different EEnE universe linked to the Super Sentai universe, the powers of all 38 Super Sentai have been slightly damaged by the Sentai vilian Iron Man Mask Temujinhttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Cross_F%C3%BChrer%7C, and sent to Peach Creek, where 14 year old Jonny, led by Edd, find those powers, and must join the other teens in fighting the 37 resurrected villian groups that fought 37 of the 38 Sentai, led by Temujin, as the Ed Sentai. Biography 'Pre Ed Sentai' After the Big Picture Show, Eddy was frustrated that everyone was annoyed by his money obsession, so he decided to "keep it under wraps" and just instead focus on being less stingy. He was successful, after he worked for a few weeks in the first year of the span between BPS and Ed Sentai. He still hung out with all of his friends. and was interested in Super Sentai like Ed was, having watched the 80's Sentai, but he preffered Changeman over Maskman. He, in fact, was going to watch Changeman with Ed one particular day..... 'Himitsu Sentai Go-Ed' Meanwhile, on a different Earth, the 37th Super Sentai team Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger have teamed with the Kamen Rider and Metal Heroes in the Super Hero Taisen Z conflict, and the Super Sentai have defeated the villians when the ground suddenly bursts open from under the Sentai, and they fall over, untransforming in the process. Out from the ground comes the Sentai villian Iron Mask Temujin. He uses his powers to strip the rangers of their morphers, and is just about to destroy them when AkaRed comes in, and uses BoukenRed's BoukenJavelin to whack all of the morphers out of his hands, and they fly out of the destuction filled battle area into Peach Creek, where specially designed morphers land on 5 of the kids' wrists (because the Gorengers never had morphers, special ones were created for the first 3 Sentai). Eddy is walking to Ed's when he sees a red light emant from Edd's house, and he, along with Kevin and Sarah, run over there. There, they see Edd, taller, stronger, and talking with an adult voice, as Akarenger.The other teens arrive there, but there is something different about them; Jonny has become Aorenger, Nazz has become Momorenger, Rolf has become Kirenger, and Ed has become Midorenger. Eddy, having realized that his friends have become the Gorengers, marvels over their suits, but not before the kids are all teleported to the Astro Megaship, where Alpha 5 has gathered all of the morphers but the Gorengers', and he turns to see Edd, Jonny, Ed, Rolf, and Nazz wearing the Gorenger suits with the morphers on their wrists. He realizes that they have found the morphers, and he informs them all on Super Sentai's history, and that they are the new protectors of the universe. Alpha 5 informs them on Iron Mask Temujin resurrecting his old army from the Gorenger series, and then Eddy, donning an Edopawa Gonpachi look, becomes Eddypawa Gonpachi, the mentor of the new Gorengers. The new team then transport out to confront their first villian Gold Mask under the name ED SENTAI! 'The First Battle' to be added 'J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai' to be added 'Battle Fever Ed' to be added 'Denshi Sentai DenziEd' to be added 'Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan' to be added 'Dai Sentai Goggle Ed' 'Kagaku Sentai DynaEd' 'Choudenshi BioEd' 'Dengeki Sentai ChangeEd' 'Choushinsei FlashEd' 'Hikari Sentai MaskEd' 'Choujuu Sentai LiveEd' 'Kousou Sentai TurboEd' 'Chikyuu Sentai FiveEd' 'Choujin Sentai JetEd' 'Kyoryu Sentai ZyuEd' 'Gosei Sentai DaiEd' 'Ninja Sentai KakuEd' 'Chouriki Sentai OhEd' 'Gekisou Sentai CarEd' 'Denji Sentai MegaEd' 'Seijuu Sentai GingaEd' 'KyuKyu Sentai Go-Go-Ed' 'Mirai Sentai TimeEd' 'Hyakujuu Sentai GaoEd' 'Ninpuu Sentai HurricaneEd' 'Bakuryuu Sentai AbaEd' 'Tokusou Sentai DekaEd' 'Mahou Sentai MagiEd' 'GoGo Sentai BoukenEd' 'Juken Sentai GekiEd' 'Engine Sentai Go-On-Ed' 'Samurai Sentai ShinkenEd' 'Tensou Sentai GoseiEd' 'Kaizoku Sentai GokaiEd' 'Tokumei Sentai Ed-Busters' 'Hikonin Sentai AkibaEd' Eddy has no appearence at all in AkibaEd, which takes place during Ed-Busters. 'Zyuden Sentai KyoryuEd' Super Sentai Powers Eddy has control of the 11 powers listed in his Infobox, beating out Rolf with 5 more than he has. Eddy was not granted a Gorenger power, but he started off as a Senshi with JAKQ DengekiEd as Big One. Big One.png|Eddy as Big One. BattleCossack.png|Eddy as Battle Cossack II. DenziYellow.png|Eddy as DenziYellow. VulPanther.png|Eddy as VulPanther. GoggleYellow.png|Eddy as GoggleYellow. ChangePegasus.png|Eddy as Change Pegasus II after Jonny left to "sort out everything." BlueFlash.png|Eddy as Blue Flash I, before Jonny returned. YellowTurbo.png|Eddy as Yellow Turbo. Yellow Owl.png|Eddy as Yellow Owl. DragonRanger.png|Eddy as DragonRanger II, after Edd's Dino Buckler was repaired. KirinRanger.png|Eddy as KirinRanger. Ninjaman.png|When Eddy was encountered by Nurarihyon, he cast Eddy's body into Ninjaman's at the end of DaiEd. MegaSilver.png|Eddy as MegaSilver. GingaRed.png|Eddy as GingaRed I, which he became GingaRed to lead the GingaEd while Edd had to recover from his battle at the end of MegaEd in a cyrogenic chamber. GingaYellow.png|Eddy as GingaYellow II. TimeGreen.png|Eddy as TimeGreen. GoYellow.png|Eddy as GaoYellow. Kuwaga Raiger.png|Eddy as KuwagaRaiger. AbareKiller.png|Eddy as AbareKiller II, after he stole the Dino Minder to become part of the Abarangers. DekaMaster.png|Eddy as DekaMaster. MagiYellow.png|Eddy as MagiYellow. GekiViolet.png|Eddy as GekiViolet. Go-On Gold.png|Eddy as Go-On Gold. GoseiGreen.png|Eddy as GoseiGreen. GokaiSilver.png|Eddy as Gokai Silver. StagBuster.png|Eddy as Stag Buster. KyoryuGold.png|Eddy as KyoryuGold. ShinkenBlue.png|Eddy as Shinken Blue. Category:Ed Sentai